


One Half of a Whole

by phanicatthekidsarentalright (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, One Direction Concert, Phan - Freeform, Phan Drabble, Phanfiction, based loosely on zoe's vlog, cuteness, dan is reminded of his school years (heaven forbid), dan just wants to be with phil, e.g. joe sugg, general fluffiness, idk what else to tag uhh, oh and louise is mentioned a bit, sorta - Freeform, there are mentions of other youtubers, zoe is mentioned too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/phanicatthekidsarentalright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After going to the One Direction concert with a few other YouTubers but without Phil, Dan comes home feeling socially exhausted and with a desire to relax and be himself once more. Based loosely off of people pointing out Dan's uncomfortableness in Zoe's vlog of the concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Half of a Whole

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m not saying Dan was actually uncomfortable or doesn’t ‘fit in’ with these other YouTubers, this is simply a fluffy drabble based around his comfortability with Phil. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Tumblr: phanicatthekidsarentalright.tumblr.com

It was late. It was almost 1am if Dan’s watch was correct. He was used to being up at this hour; however he wasn’t used to being out with a group of his peers. At least, not without Phil.

He also had suspicions that Phil may have gone to bed. The older boy had made passing remarks about being tired and spent earlier that day, before Dan had left to go to Joe’s house, so he wouldn’t have been surprised to find Phil already fast asleep in their bed when he returned home.

Dan made his ascent as quietly as possible, trying his best not to make the floorboards squeak. He was surprised to find the living room light still on, and as he entered the room he found his boyfriend and flatmate sitting on the sofa, laptop open. When he heard the younger boy’s footsteps he looked up, a grin dancing onto his face.

“Dan!” He smiled, putting his laptop aside and standing up, wrapping his arms around his best friend. Dan grinned, melting into the hug, pleasantly surprised to find his boyfriend waiting up for him. “Phil, I missed you so much,” he murmured, and Phil pulled away, frowning comically at Dan.

“Missed me? You were only out for a few hours!” He chuckled, and Dan laughed along half-heartedly. “Yeah…Yeah, that’s true. Sorry,” he muttered, and Phil looked at him in concern. “Dan, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Dan shook his head and smiled weakly. “It’s fine, it’s nothing. I’m just glad I’m home. Ready for bed?”

Phil nodded, but continued looking at Dan quizzically. 

Ten minutes later, they were lying comfortably under Phil’s duvet, wrapped in each other’s arms, Dan clutching onto Phil. His head rested on Phil’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, as Phil gently, comfortingly stroked Dan’s back. 

“So, how was the concert?”

Dan winced. He knew the question was coming, but he still didn’t have an answer prepared. Truthfully, the concert hadn’t been great. Seeing One Direction was pretty cool, but Dan had been brutally reminded of his awful school days, when he’d awkwardly latched on to much cooler groups of people and had always felt out of place.

He’d tried to keep close to Louise during the majority of the concert, but she kept close to Zoe, which also made Dan feel left out. During his school years, he’d never felt like anyone’s first choice, never having a best friend, and not even being first priority with his girlfriend. She’d bailed on him for her friends multiple times during their relationship.

It was as if he was revisiting that horrible period of time while at the concert with the others; he’d felt so alone, and he’d almost forgotten that he had Phil, that he had someone who did put him first. Whenever he was at an event with Phil, they'd always stick together, and Phil would never leave Dan’s side. He’d been craving that all day.

He explained all of this to Phil, wrapped tightly in his arms, and blushed as a tear rolled down his cheek at the end of his story. 

Phil kissed his forehead, smoothing down his rapidly curling hair, and smiled lovingly at him. “You know they’re not like the kids you were with at school though, don’t you?”

Dan nodded. “Of course I do. I like them all, obviously, they’re our friends. But I just…I’m horrible when it comes to anything social. At least, without you I am.” 

Phil smiled again and pulled Dan closer. “I’m sorry I didn’t go with you.”

“No, you shouldn’t have to. It’s my own fault for being so…awkward. I was just upset because it reminded me so much of the years before I met you…they were awful,” Dan said, burying his face in Phil’s chest.

Phil traced small circles on Dan’s back. “Those years are over now. They’re never coming back. And I’m here, I’ll always be here…”

Dan smiled against Phil’s skin. Their voices trailed off and they both fell asleep, nestled in each other’s arms, Dan feeling the happiest he’d ever been.


End file.
